


Snow White--Prequel

by Firelily18



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelily18/pseuds/Firelily18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei has always believed herself to be the loveliest woman in all of Westeros. Until that fateful day when she saw Snow White, daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, the princess of Ice and Fire, who's beauty has ensnared everyone in Westeros and who's powers can usurp Cersei's position as Queen. Slightly based on Grimm brothers Snow White and Disney's Frozen. Fem!Theon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon A Time

It was a thing of beauty, one of the last of it's kind, white as Northern snowfalls and blue as the winter rose that grew among them.

"This is a dragon egg Lyanna." The grey-eyed man told her, as he handed the rare egg to the girl. "An ice dragon. Your mother was carrying two with her when she left the Frostfangs. This one is yours."

The black-eyed girl's eyes were filled with wonder as she gazed at the white and blue egg.

"It feels alive!" She exclaimed, her voice filled with awe and excitement. "Like there's a tiny dragon inside!"

The grey-eyed man smiled at her innocence.

"Perhaps there is." He humored her, ruffling her jet black locks. "Perhaps one day you will be able to hatch it."


	2. Bonus Chapter--Janna Tyrell

Janna Tyrell remembered the exact moment she met Lyanna Stark.

She had set sail from Oldtown with a few brave ladies up to the North to see the Wall, one of the most glorious sights of Westeros, before she was forcibly chained into marriage in a few months. It was summertime and yet it was freezing, the cold air biting into her skin. She was greeted at sunrise by Lord Robett Glover and his men as she exited the ship, shivering all the while. He wrapped her in a large fur coat that instantly warmed her and took her on a tour of Deepwood Motte which was sorely lacking. There was nothing there but log houses defended by a ditch and a worn out castle. They were surrounded by fields of oat and barley, nothing else. Not a single fruit tree or berry bush in sight.

It was a Tyrell's worst nightmare.

But the people there, surprisingly, were happy and the wives had power there, allowed to make important decisions in their homes and were not treated like brood mares. All the women she spoke to clearly loved their husbands and the husbands loved them back just as fiercely, perhaps even more so since for every woman in the North there were at least three men vying for her attention.

They had love, true love, real love.

Janna felt envy towards them. She would never have that with her betrothed as she was constantly reminded of the fact.

That night she snuck out past her guards to watch the Northern lights as they shone brightly in the night sky on top of the castle. She laid down and stared at them in awe, completely losing track of the time. It was made even more beautiful by the red comet that appeared in Westeros every three weeks, blazing a path through the lights.

A few minutes later, her view was obstructed by Lord Glover who was standing over her, a look of desire in his eyes.

Then she remembered running, screaming for her life as he barreled toward her. Not a single guard came to her rescue as she frantically shouted for anyone to hear. When he caught her a few seconds later, she pleaded for her life, tears streaming down her face.

She truly thought he meant to kill her...or worse! She wished she had listened to her cousins warnings as she now stared at this deranged Northern man.

"Submit!" He demanded of her, his massive form terrifying her as he tightly gripped her shoulders. "Submit to me!"

She hesitated briefly but agreed, figuring her life was of much more value than her honor (Well her image at least). He carried her back to his chambers inside and then locked the door. Her nightgown was ripped off in an instant and he was upon her.

His kiss stole her breath away and his gentle touch sent shivers down her body. Janna had never felt like this with any of the lovers she took, the feeling was foreign and all consuming. Janna found herself forgetting this wasn't consensual as she moaned in delight, urging him to continue. He drank her in as if she were an oasis in a desert, not sparing a single inch of her body in his conquest.

And by her third orgasm, she decided to let bygones be bygones.

He took her for three days, not letting her step out the room once except to wash up or reassure her guards that everything was all right when they threatened to wage war with the Northernmen for her honor. Wine and Food were brought to her by servants which was then sometimes consumed on her. Lord Glover constantly professed his love for her as he took her over and over again, his essence filling her each time.

By the end of the third day, Janna decided to embrace the whole wife thing.

Truly what did Janna have to go back to at the Reach? An unfaithful betrothed who constantly cheated on her, having bastard after bastard, and a weak-willed younger brother who allowed him to do so, looking the other way as he did it. She had pictured her life with him as if she already lived it and it was nothing but misery. At least here she'd have a chance to be happy with a husband who wouldn't sleep around on her with children who wouldn't be forced on her. She would have power here, not that much but still much better than nothing! Her opinion would count for something and her husband would listen to her.

And perhaps she would even come to truly love him someday.

Though she would miss her fields of golden roses, her peaches, and the warm weather.

Definitely the weather.

By the next morning Janna desired to go out after spending days in isolation with her newfound husband. Her husband put a beautiful carved necklace around her as it signaled she was now his bride, a Northern tradition apparently. She was shocked when she found out that the few ladies she had traveled with were all in the same predicament, bound as wives. But they were happy and she was relieved she wouldn't be the only Southerner in the North, she would have friends to relate to. She was greeted by her new title 'Lady Glover' by several guards and maids. She was also greeted by snow when she left the castle, actual snow in the summertime, and the icy flakes sent chills down her spine even with the furs she was forced to wear.

Just something else she had to get used to.

Suddenly a bunch of children ran past her, one child actually bumping into her. She looked no older than ten.

"Sorry Lady Glover!" The girl apologized, running off to catch up with the others. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

She watched the girl as she disappeared into the Wolfswood with the rest of the children.

"Who is that child?" She asked her husband, curiosity in her honey brown eyes. "The one with the black eyes?"

Janna had never seen black eyes on someone, dark brown yes, but never black. Black eyes, black hair, white skin, and scarlet red lips. The little girl truly was a sight to behold.

"That is Lyanna Stark, daughter of Rickard Stark and Cala of the Frostfangs." Her husband replied, as brushed behind her ear a stray chocolate lock that escaped her bun. "The last daughter of the ice dragons."


	3. Interlude--Lyanna and Lynora

Deep within Flint's Finger, in a comfortable room lined with furs, a beautiful Northern girl named Lyanna tended to a Lannister woman named Lynora.

"Mermaids!" Lynora was saying, as Lyanna tried to give her more water. "There were mermaids! Real mermaids! Actual mermaids!"

Lyanna signed as she held the water spiked with essence of nightshade to her. Lynora had been repeating the same thing for a half an hour now, still in shock and disbelief. Still she was better than when she woke up, screaming hysterically. The glass was only half full from when Lyanna force fed her the water, she needed to drink the rest to completely calm down.

"Yes I know. Drink this, you must be parched."

Lynora refused the glass.

"They attacked us!" She shouted instead, her emerald eyes widening in fear at the memories. "A whole swam of them! They destroyed the ship! My cousins-they took my cousins-"

"It's all right." Lyanna soothed as she saw Lynora's tone was near hysterics again. "You're safe now. We are on Flint's Finger."

"My cousins-"

"Are next door sleeping." Lyanna said, handed her the glass again which she finally took. "There's no use worrying about them now."

Which wasn't a complete lie, Lyanna thought. Her female cousins were next door, the males having been taken and killed by the mermaids. It was no use telling Lynora that though, she would fly into hysterics once again and most likely would need to be force fed more essence of nightshade, enough to knock her out instead of calm her down.

"I don't understand!" Lynora told her, taking another gulp of the water offered. "Why would they attack us? We did nothing to warrant their attack!"

Lyanna narrowed her ebony eyes to her vivid green ones.

"How does the song go again?" Lyanna murmured, placing a finger on her chin in mock thought. "'And now the Rains weep o'er his halls and not a soul to hear?'"

Lynora closed her eyes, the memories of all those dead bodies assaulting her.

"But why would that make them attack us?" She asked, trying to push the Reyne images out of her mind. "I don't understand! Why would the mermaids care about human affairs? We never killed any of them! I doubt any member of my House has even glimpsed a mermaid!"

Lyanna looked at her in pity.

"Of course you don't understand." She murmured, shaking her head. "Why would you? You're a Southern girl."


	4. Bonus Chapter--Benjen Stark

It was Benjen who convinced his father to let Lyanna attend Harrenhal to his everlasting shame and regret.

It was right after Ser Brynden Tully left Winterfell, coming from just seeing the Wall. Word from him came that there was to be a tournament in Harrenhal that would last a fortnight in honor of Lord Whent daughter's sixteenth nameday. It would be in a few months time, all the major Southern Lords of Westeros were suppose to be there, excluding Tywin Lannister, still enraged at the Mad King's slight towards his family. Of course Lyanna begged to go but father steadfastly refused, as usual.

But for the first time, Benjen spoke against his father in regards to Lyanna.

"She's more than old enough to go South father." Benjen argued. "She was old enough on her tenth nameday!"

"No." His father's tone was firm and final as always. "Lyanna will not leave the safety of the North."

Benjen shook his head in disagreement. His father was so overprotective when it came to his sister.

"You can not keep her locked away in the North forever. By our own laws, once she turns sixteen she's free to leave here which she most certainly will. I know you hope that she will be taken as a bride beforehand but that is a longshot, especially considering it's Lyanna. Let her go South father. Let her see firsthand the terrible ways they treat their women there and the little rights they do have. She might just finally agree to stay up North and never leave." He paused a moment then added. "Besides Tywin Lannister will not be there and neither will the Mad King. Robert Baratheon even agreed to pose as her betrothed which will give us the guise of the strength of the Stormlands behind us for extra protection. Lyanna will be heavily guarded and there would be no way to even get to her, the Tullys swore us that much."

His father thought a long couple of minutes on his proposition before finally agreeing. Benjen then told Lyanna who shrieked her happiness and swarmed him with kisses, her joyous laughter ringing through the Wolfswood.

That day still haunts him.


	5. Winter Snowfall

"A queen sits sewing at an open window during a winter snowfall when she pricks her finger with her needle, causing three drops of blood to drip onto the freshly fallen snow on the black windowsill. Admiring the beauty of the resulting color combination, she says to herself, "Oh how I wish that I had a daughter that had skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as ebony."

.

Lyanna Stark felt tears stream down her face at the sight that lay before her.

Snow. It was snowing. After months upon months of being trapped inside her dreadful tower with the heat sweating her out her clothes, it was finally snowing. The red mountains of Dorne now lay white under the fiercest snowstorm Lyanna had seen in years. Witnessing the scene made her feel a powerful wave of homesickness as she smelled the true scent of winter. She wished she was back North, in Winterfell among the wolves and weirwoods, where she belonged. She wished she could go back to that moment, that moment at Harrenhal, so she could of thrown the roses back in Rhaegar's face and punched him right in the eye like she should of done. She wished she had listened to her brother Benjen, her darling brother Benjen, when he warned her of the Prince's intentions. She wished she had listened to her father and never went to Harrenhal in the first place instead of begging him to go. She wished she had did all these things.

But she didn't.

Instead she ignored all their warnings like the foolish girl she was and treated the crown of roses as if it were a true crown Rhaegar gave her, no not her, the Knight of the Laughing Tree.

What an idiot she was.

She should of known from the look in his eyes what he intended all along. And now, thanks to her, Westeros was plunged into war, a war that killed her brother, her father, and the Gods knew how much more men lay bleeding on Southern grounds.

And all because of Lyanna. All because she believed in a mad prince's word.

Suddenly her child started kicking fiercely in her belly, drawing Lyanna forcibly from her depressing thoughts.

"Hush little one." She gently told her unborn child who was suddenly kicking like crazy. "Mommy is here. It's going to be alright."

And as if the cause for her child's distress, her abductor strode into the room then clad in all his finery, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"I ride out tonight." Rhaegar told her simply and as non-specific as possible. "When I return, we will finally be free of this place."

Lyanna bit her tongue and turned away from him lest she say something she regret. Rhaegar was just as mad as his father (Though he concealed it very well) and while Lyanna was fine fighting him before she had to remember now she had a life in her that needed protecting.

Her daughter's life. So she couldn't fight with him no matter how much she longed to strangle him with his own entrails.

'Skin white as snow.' Lyanna thought as she rubbed her big belly, keeping her mind off of beating Rhaegar. 'Hair black as ebony. Eyes dark as night. You will have none of your father's features, none of your father's madness. Only mine.'

Lyanna didn't know if she could handle looking at another Rhaegar. Or having her daughter cursed with the Targaryen trait of madness. Though she suspected that was mostly due to them marrying their siblings.

"You will be happy with me." Rhaegar murmured as he kissed down her neck, Lyanna scowling at him. "Once Robert is dead and the rebellion crushed, we will move to the Red Keep-"

Lyanna shuddered at his touch and pulled away from him.

"Yes with your insane father who murdered my father and brother." She gritted out, hatred flashing in her ebony eyes as she glared at Rhaegar. "And your wife who has borne you a healthy daughter and just birthed you a son."

"No need to be jealous my beloved." He smirked, his violet eyes flashing in amusement as Lyanna tightly clenched her fists in rage at his words. "My father will be dealt with and my maester assured me Elia will not live past my son's birthing. You, my love, will be my Queen and our daughter the child who was promised, the Princess of Ice and Fire."

Lyanna burned in fury when she heard Rhaegar speak so callously of his wife Elia Martell. His wife who he had humiliated and degraded in public and left with his crazy king of a father. She didn't mind so much his insane ramblings on how their daughter was meant to save Westeros from darkness because of an millennium old vague prophecy and the fact that he kept calling her his love (She hated it, of course, but she could deal with it) but she wouldn't tolerate this.

"The Princess of Dorne has survived her infancy when they said she wouldn't, lived through the birth of her daughter when they said it would kill her, and managed to get pregnant again when they said she would never bare again." Lyanna quickly replied before she could take it back. "Elia Martell is stronger than you or your psychotic father can ever dream to be. So the only person who will die is you after Robert murders you on the battlefield like he did so much of your countrymen."

Lyanna watched in glee as Rhaegar's face turned red with absolute rage as he took in her words. But her happiness was short lived as Rhaegar lifted his large hand and brutally backhanded her for her insolence, the force of it nearly knocking her off the chair she was in. Lyanna felt her face throb in pain at the hit and she knew her lip was split from the blood that she tasted in her mouth.

But still, even with all that, it was completely worth it. Speaking out every now and again kept her sane, no matter how dangerous it was in her condition.

"My Prince," His Kingsguard Ser Arthur Dayne said from the doorway, saving Lyanna from a possible beating. "You must ride now."

Rhaegar signed and gave Lyanna a hard look before storming out, slamming the door in his wake.

'Please let him die.' She begged the gods as she heard the lock click, turning back to the winterstorm, a few drops of her blood falling on the black windowsill, tasting the snowflakes that blew in her face. 'Please let him die a slow, torturous death and let my daughter look nothing like him. Let the madness end with Rhaegar.'

And for the first time in nearly a year, the gods listened to her plea.


	6. Bonus Chapter--Jhala

It was her sister Koj who told her what happened.

"News from the Riverlands and King's Landing." She told her out of breath, as she had run from the town square all the way to their little house to give her the news. "Prince Rhaegar has fallen at the Trident. Robert Baratheon's army marches to King's Landing. Queen Rhaella and her young son have boarded a ship to Dragonstone. The war is done."

Jhala was not surprised at Koj's information as she thought she would be. Although Rhaegar was handsome and a prince, he was no warrior. Robert Baratheon was.

"My Goddess," She murmured as she looked out her window to the steadily falling snow outside. "It's the end of the Targaryen dynasty."

Her sister scoffed at her words.

"The Targaryen dynasty was over when the dragons died." She spat out as opened the hidden crevice where they kept their most valuable items. "Why the people of Westeros still chose to follow an incestuous mad line is beyond me and I have no intention of being among these people a second longer. We need to catch a ship for home tonight."

"But we can't leave!" Jhala protested as her sister gently packed away their diamond necklaces Lord Tyrell gave them for their 'services.' "The Queen and her young son are in danger!"

"They have their Kingsguard-"

"Well what about the rest of Dragonstone?" She reminded her as her sister wrapped the gold goblets they received from Lord Hightower delicately. "They are no match for them. They will no doubt betray them to Robert Baratheon and who knows what he will do with them? Most likely kill them!"

Her sister signed and finally stopped packing at her statement, looking over to her.

"What do you want us to do Jhala?" Her sister replied exasperated. "We are only foreigners here! We have no ships, we have no allies, we have no army! This is not our war!"

Jhala's eyes narrowed on her sister's at her words.

"We are decendants of Xanda Qo, the great warrior princess who freed and united all the Summer Isles, her friends and enemies alike, with nothing but her wits and a few arrows." She reminded her, her tone firm and final. "We will figure out a way."


	7. Interlude--Tywin and Kevan Lannister

It was the night after the sack of King's Landing when Tywin finally told his brother Kevan of his plot.

"Cersei made Queen?" Kevan's voice was filled with disbelief and shock. "But what about the Stark girl? Robert Baratheon fought a war for her after all and surely the North would be insulted if he chose your daughter instead?"

Tywin poured himself and his brother some more wine.

"I'm afraid the young Lord Stark and the young King have fallen out." Tywin replied with a dark grin, sipping his wine. "Permanently. And Lyanna Stark won't be a problem."

Kevan's emerald eyes widened in realization at his brother's words.

"You know where she is?"

"Starfall." Tywin answered as he glanced at a map of Westeros hanging on the Red Keep's walls. "Prince Rhaegar took her there which was quite ingenious on his part. With Princess Elia and her children hostages at the Red Keep, Dorne had no choice but to be compliant...not that it mattered in the end."

"So the Stark girl is dead?"

"Dying." Twin corrected as he looked out the windows to where the snow was falling heavily. "The sweating fever has taken her. It'll be any day now. And once that happens we will allow the proper grieving time to Robert Baratheon, a year, and after that time my daughter shall be made Queen."


	8. Bonus Chapter--Lyanna Stark

She was dying.

It was a thought that would of horrified her but a year ago but now she just accepted it.

So many men lay dead, including that of father and brother, perhaps this was the Gods punishment bestowed on her and rightly so. So many women cried for husbands that would never return, so many children waited for fathers who weren't coming back. Fathers, mothers, brothers, and sisters. Aunts, uncles, cousins. All mourned for their loved ones who they would never live again.

And it was all Lyanna's fault.

The only good that came from the war was Rhaegar's mangled body buried beneath the depths of the Trident, the Gods be praised.

But soon those same Gods would come for Lyanna herself. Soon she will see her father and brother again. Death had a grip on her and the only thing that kept her from falling in its arms was the thought of her baby girl. She had to make sure she was safe in Ned's arms before letting go of this world. She would of liked to see sweet Benjen's face but she knew she could never make the journey from Winterfell to do it.

She was too weak to even leave her bed, much less sail to the North though her heart yearned for it.

She wouldn't even be able to see Robert to thank him for all he'd done as she heard his injuries from the Trident kept him from traveling too great distances.

Suddenly she heard footsteps climbing up the tower, steps that could only belong to Wylla.

Wylla was her only friend in the Tower, the only living person Lyanna was allowed contact with. The cousin of Ser Arthur Dayne, she lived in Starfall with her mother. Rhaegar chose her because she was an excellent midwife and she was trustworthy being the kin of one of his Kingsguard. Her duty was to retrieve important items they needed from town daily and clean after the Tower, as Rhaegar was too much of a spoiled prick as to scrub a floor.

But Wylla hated Rhaegar almost as much as Lyanna did and she told her secretly everything that was going on outside the Tower, though Rhaegar had forbid it.

She was the one who told her of her father and brother's murders at the hands of the Mad King.

She was the one to tell her of the victories that Robert and Ned won and how the loyalists were losing ground.

She was the one who told her how Rhaegar's chest was smashed in by Robert in his victory at the Trident.

Wylla told her everything, including her fears of her Princess. Even though Rhaegar was dead, Princess Elia and her children were still hostages at the Red Keep, the Mad King forbidding them from leaving like the Queen and young Prince.

"What happened?" Lyanna asked when she noticed her friend's tear stained face, her heart dropping as she thought of the worst case scenario. "What's wrong?"

Wylla took a deep breath, wiped the tears from her eyes, and told her everything.

This time it was Lyanna who was the one sobbing.


	9. Snow White

He was too late.

That's all Ned could think as he stared at his beloved baby sister who was as pale as death and, strangely enough, covered in blue winter rose petals. The howling blizzard blew some cold air into the Tower and yet his sister was soaking with sweat.

'The sweating fever.' Ned thought grimly as he saw his sister's state. 'She has the sweating fever.'

"Ned." Lyanna said once she saw him, giving him a very weak smile. "I knew you'd come."

Ned's head understood what was happening but his heart couldn't allow him to accept it. He quickly ran to get some blankets to help Lyanna but she put her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Lyanna we have to-"

She shook her head and just gazed at him with sad ebony eyes.

Ned dropped the blankets and collapsed to his knees.

"I'm sorry Ned. I'm dying, I've been dying for awhile, and there's no stopping it. But I need you to promise me something before I go." She said, her voice a mere whisper as she lifted a bundle of blankets to his sight. "Her name is Snow White."

Ned peered closer at the bundle and nearly reeled back in shock. It was a baby girl.

"S-she's beautiful." He managed to say to his sister as he gazed at the raven haired, porcelain skinned child. "Is she…his?"

There was no need to specify, they both knew who Ned was talking about.

Lyanna nodded her confirmation. She told him her daughter was born the day Rhaegar fell at the Trident.

"Don't let Robert or the Lannisters get to her!" She suddenly said, her tone frantic and fearful. "Promise me Ned! You must promise me you'll keep her safe! Swear it!"

Ned ran his fingers down her sweaty raven locks to calm her down, just like he did when they were children.

The familiar gesture made tears well up in his eyes.

"I swear it." He promised as he gazed into his sister's fading ebony eyes, a sob threatening to escape from him. "By the old gods, I'll keep her safe and sound. Robert or the Lannisters won't ever get anywhere close to her."

Lyanna gave him another weak smile as she placed a gentle kiss on her child's head before handing her over to Ned, softly telling him to give her love to Benjen and reminding him how much she loved him too.

Then she collapsed limp on the bed, blue winter rose petals slipping from her palm.

"LYANNA!"


	10. Bonus Chapter--Viserys Targaryen

He was starting to get seasick again.

Viserys Targaryen cradled his baby sister Daenerys as their tiny ship rocked back and forth from the ocean swells, causing his stomach to swell too. Viserys was only seven years old and yet he felt he aged a hundred years since the beginning of the rebellion. He had witnessed and gone through horrors that had scarred him for life and now found himself exiled from his own home with only Ser Willem Darry as his only true loyal ally.

Well him, two Summer Isle whores, and an old crazy half-blind sailor who was currently steering the ship.

The thought brought tears in his eyes. He had lost everything.Everything. His father, mother, brother, good-sister, niece and nephew. His Kingdom was snatched from under him and all he had left to his name was his mother's crown.

That was all he had time to take as he and his sister were spirited away from Dragonstone, away from the traitors who wished to turn them in to the Usurper for coin.

Suddenly Daenerys started wailing to the heavens, dragging him forcefully out of his musings.

"Daenerys." He murmured as he stared down at the screaming infant. "Hush now."

Daenerys quieted down as Viserys gently hummed to her and he put her back in her small cradle, gently tucking her inside.

Suddenly images of sweet Rhaenys and little Aegon flooded his mind as he stared at his sister's tiny peaceful face. Tears filled his eyes at the thought of the horrors they went through in their final moments, the fear and pain they must of felt as they were butchered alive. And his good-sister Princess Elia who Viserys heard had been raped by the Mountain and then split in half with his great sword.

Viserys felt rage fire through him and he swore with every last fiber of his being that Robert Baratheon and Tywin Lannister would pay with their lives for all they had done. But then a small traitor voice inside himself asked him how?

His father had burned every bridge he'd come across, quite literally. The horrible screams of the dying as they were burned alive still caused Viserys nightmares, their terrified faces still haunting him. The North, the Stormlands, the Westerlands, the Reach, the Riverlands, the Vale. Not one wished an alliance with the remaining Targaryens because of his mad father's actions and as a witness to the burnings, Viserys could understand why.

They had no allies now except for Dorne and he wasn't even too sure about that. His father had done Dorne a great injustice and Viserys wasn't too certain he and his sister would be welcome with open arms. The Martells might hate them for surviving and not Princess Elia and her children.

They might try to kill him or Daenerys in their rage.

Besides it would be too dangerous to even go to Dorne as he heard the Usurper had his ships circling there.

"My Prince? Are you all right?"

Ser Willem Darry's words brought him out his depressing and fearful thoughts. His large form stood in the doorway and he was holding a steaming bowl of stew. He was about to answer him when suddenly his stomach jolted.

Thankfully, he made it in time to the bucket.

"Where are we headed?" He questioned, waving off Ser Darry's worries as he wiped his face with a wet rag. "I heard the Usurper has his fleet circling the Sea of Dorne."

"Braavos my Prince." He answered, handing him the bowl of stew. "My great-niece is married to the SeaLord there. He holds great power and influence over all the Free Cities. We will be safe."


	11. Interlude--Harmen and Ellaria

The news came a month after the fall of King's Landing.

Harmen Uller rushed from Hellholt to Sunspear the moment he was finished reading the message from the raven, making it there in just two days time with barely any rest or sleep. When he walked into the palace at sunset looking as if he'd just arrived right out of the pit of the seven hells, Prince Doran pointed him down to the path in the Water Gardens where his daughter Ellaria was sitting down on a bench gently rocking two infants who were in a cradle together. Even from afar, he didn't miss the violet eyes or the black ones gurgling back at his daughter in happiness.

Harmen practically collapsed upon seeing her, blinking back tears from his eyes. His daughter Ellaria was alive, she had survived Tywin Lannister's attack on King's Landing. His sons were dead but she lived. She lived!

When Ellaria finally saw him, she stared at him a few moments, as if he were an apparition.

Then she rushed into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh Ellaria, you don't know how much it fills my heart with joy to finally see you again sweet daughter." He murmured to her, tightly holding onto her as tears rolled down his eyes too. "And how very proud I am of you. Because of you, Ashara's son was saved and that of Princess Elia's son Aegon-"

"Arthur." Ellaria corrected firmly, her watery eyes connecting with his own. "His name is Arthur."

Harmen nodded. It figured the Princess would name her son after the man she loved most.

"Arthur is saved and so is the Stark child. You risked your life for theirs and there is no greater honor for a father, for House Uller, than that. Your...your brothers would have been very proud of you also."

At the mention of his sons, Ellaria's brothers, she broke into fresh tears and started sobbing once again into him. Harmen whispered calming words to her as he did when she was a child and was injured playing around. Eventually, after a few minutes, she quieted down but the next words she said shocked him to his very core.

"I'm with child."

Harmen didn't know what to say, his eyes widened in surprise and disbelief written all over his face.

"It was right before he left for the Riverlands," His daughter continued, her tone filled with absolute loathing and rage at the mere mention of Prince Rhaegar. "Princess Elia of course couldn't service him and I was the next best thing or so he said. I took the moontea before I fled that early morning with the children but I threw up as the ship was departing. I found out halfway through the journey to the Summer Isles, when my time never came. I could of taken the moontea the moment I landed in Lotus Port but I...I just couldn't. I still can't. I hate it and yet I can't do it! I don't know what's wrong with me!"

Harmen gently kissed the top of her head, soothing away his daughter's worries and inwardly cursing Prince Rhaegar to the deepest pit of the seven hells, wishing he could bring him to life from the depths of the Trident just so Harmen could be the one to strike him down.

"You love your child Ellaria." He answered as he looked down on her tear filled sapphire eyes, placing his hand gently on her belly. "It's irrational but that's what love is. You love them regardless of everything telling you why you shouldn't love them. You hate what he did to you, yes so do I, but you do not hate your child. Princess Elia loved her son too no matter how much of his father he resembled, you are alike in that aspect."

His daughter burst into tears yet again at the mention of Princess Elia and Harmen held her tightly, vowing to never let her leave his side again.


	12. Bonus Chapter--Jaime Lannister

Jaime gently shook his beloved sister up out her slumber.

"What?" She groaned, her gorgeous emerald eyes fluttering open. "Jaime?"

"I have a boat prepared to take us to the Free Cities." Jaime told her, gently lifting her bridal style out the luxurious bed. "We must leave now if we are to make it before dawn."

He picked up the small bag he had packed for them and headed toward the double doors.

"The Free Cities?" She yawned, stretching her muscles. "Why in the seven hells would I want to go to the Free Cities? And put me down this instant!"

Jaime carefully lowered her to the floor.

"So we can be together Cersei." Jaime replied, opening the double doors and checking once more to see if the coast was clear. "Forever. Like we always planned."

"Oh Jaime," She shook her magnificent golden tresses. "I am about to become Queen. I cannot just flee from my duties."

Jaime felt his heart nearly stop at her words.

"Rhaella Targaryen was Queen and look what happened to her!" Jaime reminded her. "Dethroned and forced to flee for her life in Dragonstone!"

'And now dead.' Jaime mentally added as images of the beautiful Targaryen Queen came to mind. 'Dead giving birth to her daughter in a terrible storm and her children forced into exile in the Free Cities.'

Jaime swore that would never ever happen to his beloved sister. Not if he had any say in it.

"That will never happen to me." Cersei confidently replied. "We are the strongest house in all of Westeros-"

Jaime shook his head. His sister was so foolish in her arrogance.

"Cersei listen to me!" He said, placing his hands on her slender shoulders, trying to make her understand the precarious situation she was in. "Robert Baratheon fought a war for the love of his betrothed. He's only marrying you to gain support of the Westerlands and our resources. He does not love you-"

"He will love me."

"I love you!" He cried at her words, shaking her for good measure, his heart feeling like it was breaking in half. "I love you Cersei! I've loved you since we were children! You know that!"

She broke away from his grip.

"If you want to run away fine." She cooly said, dismissing him with a turn of her shoulder. "Then run away. But you will not be leaving with me."

He snatched her arm in a desperate attempt to keep her from leaving.

"Cersei please-"

She backhanded him. Jaime let go of her, not from the pain but from the shock, and stared at her with disbelieving eyes.

"Enough!" She said as her emerald eyes glared at him with irritation. "I will be married tomorrow and I need my beauty rest! I will not have you harassing me! I will become the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms tomorrow and I am not leaving King's Landing! Robert Baratheon will love me! Wake me up again and I shall have you sent to the Wall!"

Jaime flinched at the harshness of her statement. His eyes were moist with unshed tears.

"Cersei..." His tone was broken, pleading as he extended his hand to her, willing her to take it.

Indifferent to his pain, Cersei instead pushed him out the room and slammed the doors in his face. She then climbed back into bed and fell asleep, ignoring Jaime's soft sobbing outside.


	13. Magic Mirror In My Hand

"After a year has passed, the King takes a new wife, who is beautiful but also utterably wicked and vain. The new queen possesses a magic mirror which she asks every morning: "Magic mirror in my hand, who is the fairest in the land?". The mirror always replies: "My queen, you are the fairest in the land." The Queen is always pleased with that because the magic mirror never lies."

.

"Cersei, you are the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms and just have become Queen. What could possibly have you this upset?"

The gorgeous, buxom blonde named Cersei looked over at her father, fury burning in her emerald eyes.

"Well let's see," She snapped as listed a number of reasons on her dainty fingers. "The Targaryen children managed to escape-"

"They will be taken care of."

"My husband despises me and only married me because he needed the Westerlands behind him-"

"He'll learn to love you."

"He hates me because Lyanna Stark hated our family!" She scowled, her fists balling in her anger. "His precious love Lyanna who he mentions every single moment-"

"Lyanna is dead."

A golden brush went smashing into her mirror, sending shards everywhere on the ground. Tywin didn't flinch, used to Cersei's emotional outbursts by now.

"Her spawn isn't!" Cersei snarled as she overturned her dressing room table, sending all different items crashing to the floor. "That wrenched girl is still alive!"

"Snow White?"

"Yes Snow White!" Cersei snapped, her green eyes flashing in rage. "Who else could I be talking about!? The only bastard child in Westeros with a bastard first name!"

"What about her?" He replied nonchalantly, waving off her worries. "She's no threat to your rule."

But Cersei wasn't satisfied with his answer.

"She's a Targaryen with the entire North by her side, a land that is larger than all the Seven Kingdoms put together! The daughter of Prince Rhaegar himself, or so the North proclaims." She countered, irritation and fury dripping from her voice. "So many people in the Seven Kingdoms still rage about what you've done to the Targaryen children! Dorne and the North are already against us! What if she decides one day to kill me or my future children as vengeance for what you did to her family!? She could have a whole army behind her!"

Tywin placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"That will never happen." He firmly reassured her. "The North and Dorne may be against us but they're still no match for us. And, after Arys rule, no one wants to see a Targaryen on the Throne. Everyone knows Targaryens and madness go hand in hand." There was a slight pause before Tywin added. "But if it worries you so much, I'll have her killed. She'll be dead before you birth the Kingdom it's first heir, her and her kin."

Cersei's eyes were filled with sadistic glee.

"Thank you father."


	14. Bonus Chapter--Jon Arryn

Sunspear was as hot and unforgiving as the people who dwelled there.

Jon Arryn was currently sweating buckets in his room at the palace of Sunspear, negotiations having failed with Prince Doran. Despite his best pleas, the seven kingdoms were the seven kingdoms again once more, Dorne now being independent from them. Jon Arryn didn't blame them, it was a longshot anyway, and truly if he were in the Martells position he would react the same way but at least he managed to negotiate a peace between them though it was a very, very fragile one.

He'd doubt it would last very long though. Even a fool could realize the Martells were just buying their time until Aegon-or Arthur as he was told he called now-was of age to inherit the Iron Throne and plotting how to get there.

"My Lord Arryn," A voice said, drawing him forcibly from his musings. "Welcome to Sunspear. I'm sorry I did not catch you in the Water Gardens."

Jon Arryn turned to see Ellaria Sand, the late Princess Elia Martell's lady-in-waiting, standing in the doorway carrying a infant child. Jon Arryn hadn't seen Harmen Uller's bastard daughter since Harrenhal, before his two nephews were killed and the war broke out.

But she was just the woman he wanted to see to finally put an end to the rumors flying around Westeros about her once and for all.

"My Lady Ellaria," He greeted, very wary of her given the Uller 'Half mad, half worse' saying. "It's a pleasure to meet you again. You look more lovely than ever."

Ellaria strode toward him with the child, stopping when she was only a half-foot away.

"I'd like you to meet my daughter Meria." Ellaria said as she held the infant to his eye sight, her cold sapphire eyes narrowing on his deep brown ones. "She was born but a few months past with a full head of hair, the color from her father's side of the family. Isn't she just beautiful?"

The girl resting inside the silk sheet had olive skin no doubt due to her Dornish heritage and bright blue eyes, which was no surprise given Ellaria's mother was the claimed bastard of Ormund Baratheon, Robert's grandfather.

But her silver-white hair, hair that only came from one House in all the world, make his heart stop in horror. The Spider was right after all, all the rumors were true. Ellaria Sand did birth Prince Rhaegar a daughter.

"S-she's beautiful." He managed to choke out, thinking how Robert was to explode at the news of another living Targaryen. "Just beautiful."


	15. Interlude--The Sealord And His Wife

There was no one his wife loved more than Daenerys.

Truly Ferrego didn't even think he made that mark as his wife believed the young dragon girl was their daughter reborn.

"She is our daughter Ferrego!" His wife said convicted as she cradled Daenerys, gazing at her curious lilac eyes. "Sent by R'hllor himself through the same storm! She has your eyes and she bears his mark!"

He felt a twinge of pain at the mention of his only beloved daughter. She was only a fortnight old when she died from the fever, in one of the most terrible storms Braavos had ever witnessed. His wife, a priestess of R'hllor, had marked her on her ankle before she was burned, saying to him that her soul would be reborn in another and she would be known by the mark, her eyes (As the eyes were a window to the soul), and the birthing. As their daughter was taken in a storm, she would be reborn in one, his wife said.

When her great-uncle arrived with the Targaryen children at the palace, Ferrego was beyond surprised to see the exact shaped scar on Daenerys, her purple eyes so like his staring up at him in curiosity. He also found out she was born in a terrible storm that wiped out most of the Targaryen fleet, much like the one Braavos had the day his daughter died. Truly, Ferrego thought, purple eyes were everywhere in the Free Cities as they were blood of ancient Valyria, not exclusive to the Targaryens, and plenty of people had birthmarks. His cousin had one on his back that looked like the Titan himself! And there's no counting how many children were born in storms.

But yet even with all that reasoning, he still wanted so much to believe his daughter had come back to him and it was easy to imagine as Daenerys looked remarkably like her as an infant.

But his wife, of course, was utterly convinced with Daenerys birth, her eyes, and the mark on her ankle that the soul of their daughter resided in her. From that moment forward, Daenerys was always in the presence of his beloved, never a moment out of her sight in fear of an assassin murdering her. She dismissed all the nursemaids for her and breast fed her herself, shocking Ferrego who was surprised her body was still even producing milk after all these years. She even slept in their rooms in a cradle until she was a year old, then she was moved to the rooms right next door with her elder brother Prince Viserys which was great for Ferrego because it was hard to make love to his wife with an infant in the room always crying for attention.

And on her third nameday, when she survived infancy, she was christened Daenerys 'Stormborn' Targaryen-Antaryon and a huge celebration was held in her honor. For she was the princess of the Seven Kingdoms, yes, but also a daughter of Braavos.


	16. Bonus Chapter--Catelyn Stark

"She's much too young for a betrothal. She's only five namedays!"

Catelyn Stark was currently entertaining her sister in the guest rooms of Winterfell. She had two newborn Cassel boys in her arms and was breastfeeding them, their poor mother had recently died birthing them. Her sister Lysa had the elder Cassel girl in her arms, Beth who was but one nameday, and was fingering her sister's long red hair, giggling all the while. Laughter could be heard from the windows to the outside ground where the children were playing with the snow, Snow White being among them.

"You were betrothed when you were born remember?" Lysa reminded her at Catelyn's words as she tried to gently untangle her hair out of the Cassel girl's chubby hands. "I know you hope Robert Baratheon will see sense eventually and honor Lyanna's daughter but I'm afraid that will never happen. He still blames her for Lyanna's death."

"Lyanna died of the sweating fever."

"Caused by the birthing." Lysa said as she glanced over at a portrait of Lyanna Stark hanging in the room. "Robert is still wrought with pain and blames Snow White for her mother's misfortune. Not to mention being the daughter of Prince Rhaegar himself! He would pay handsomely to see her murdered at his feet just like Princess Rhaenys and Princess Elia!"

"He can never reach Winterfell to get her!" Catelyn growled, rage filling up inside her as she thought of her beloved Snow White who she nursed as a mere baby and raised as one of her own murdered by Robert Baratheon or Tywin Lannister. "With all Robert's and Tywin's power, they know they can never conquer the North."

"Yes but dear sister what if she is the one who goes South as her mother did?" Lysa prompted once again, wincing as Beth started pulling and chewing her locks. "I do not understand why your husband seeks to repeat the same mistakes his father made with Lyanna Stark. If Snow White is half as wild as that girl was, she'd be on the first ship to Dorne or Braavos when she reaches of age. If she is betrothed to our Uncle, she will have the utmost protection. Robert Baratheon or Tywin Lannister wouldn't dare attack her knowing it would cause a war with the Riverlands and the Vale. But as of right now, she is the bastard daughter of a hated House and a threat to their rule. They will kill her on the spot if they get their hands on her. Make the betrothal sister. It will save her life."


	17. More Beautiful Each Day

But when Snow White reaches the age of seven, she becomes more beautiful each day and even more beautiful than the Queen...

.

She was a thing of beauty, one of the last of her kind, with hair and eyes as black as the night sky, skin as white as the moon and stars that shone overhead, and lips as red as the comet that blazed Westeros every three weeks.

"Ohhh," The gorgeous girl exclaimed as the held the black and red object in her hands. "It's a fire dragon egg! How did you get one? I've been trying to find one everywhere! Uncle Oberyn even went as far as Asshai because they claimed to have four of them but they were just big colorful rocks, not dragon eggs."

The elderly man grinned as the little girl pouted at the memory.

"Well now you have one." He murmured as he gently ruffled her raven locks. "I'm glad you like it, Snow White."

The little girl's eyes were raptured by the egg.

"It feels so alive!" She told him, as she pressed a small ear to the egg. "Like there's a tiny dragon inside!"

The old man smiled at her innocence.

"Perhaps there is, Snow White." He replied, his violet eyes losing themselves in ghosts past. "Perhaps one day you will succeed where my beloved younger brother failed."


	18. Bonus Chapter--Edmure Tully

It was Edmure Tully's thirteenth nameday at Riverrun when he nearly lost his life to assassins and realized how deadly women truly can be.

It was two women, two beautiful raven whores more precisely, that nearly managed to do it when they tricked him into thinking they were going to fuck him senseless at the celebration in the Great Hall. The next thing he knew as he was happily departing to his chambers with the gorgeous women in each arm two sharp knives were being forced against his neck and the women held him in a death grip, threatening to slit his throat and demanding that his bannermen who had jumped in defense of him drop their weapons or he died.

After a few moments of tense silence, his father gritted out the order and their weapons clattered to the ground which were quickly picked up by the women's traitorous allies masquerading as whores, bards, serving girls, etc.

There were maybe three dozen of them (Well at least inside the castle) and they started tying his bannermen up as to most likely not interfere when they made their escape. Edmure already knew what they wanted before they even asked for her, the only girl in the world (A bastard girl no less!) who's bounty was worth millions of gold dragons. This was her first time visiting the Riverlands (Since she wanted to wait until Arya and Sansa were of age too) and his father had pulled out all the stops to make sure it was a safe one.

Apparently he missed a few details.

"Bring White Snow," One of the women demanded as she glared into his father's furious blue eyes. "And we will release your heir Lord Tully. If not, he dies."

Suddenly he heard a loud sign and saw Snow White pushing herself out of the safety of his sister's arms who protested her movement.

"It's Snow White. Snow White." Snow White corrected as she stepped forward, rolling her ebony eyes. "If you're going to kidnap someone and hold them for ransom, you might as well get their name right."

Quick as a flash he saw a glint of something, two somethings, and the women who were holding him cried out in agony as their knives clattered to the ground. Edmure was quickly pulled away from them by his Uncle Brynden standing nearby and the battle was over before it even begun, the betrayers quickly being outnumbered. Edmure managed to spot what had saved him when the women were taken down, their bleeding hands staining his father's carpet floor.

It was two arrows lodged deeply in both their wrists.

"Sansa," His Uncle Brynden praised as little Sansa came into view, a bow in her hands. "Your aim has improved."

Edmure was shocked and very humiliated from his ordeal. He was almost killed by women, women, and his eight year old niece, a little girl no less, had to rescue him who was in fact a much better shot than he considering how she manage to shoot two arrows at a time to their intended targets.

Would the shame never leave him?

"Excuse you? Just a girl?" Snow White said to him later on when he was complaining about it as she healed the shallow cuts the knives made as they fell to the ground. "You know what, that's the problem with you Southern men! You are always underestimating women and never seeing them as a threat. 'Oh they're just whores and serving girls, what are they going to do?' Well Edmure let this experience always remind you that we are just as deadly, if not more so, than our male counterparts and to never underestimate anyone."


	19. Interlude--Jon Arryn and Snow White

His daughter was ill.

Jon Arryn was in King's Landing when he received the urgent raven from Maester Colemon that his little Robin was suffering from a terrible fever and for him to come quickly for what might be a last farewell.

Jon was practically in shambles the entire time he made his way to the Vale. It was the Arryn Curse, Jon was sure of it. His brothers, his wives, his children, his cousins, his nieces, his nephews. Didn't the Gods take enough from him? Why did they loathe him so? They took Lysa a few years past, his beautiful red-headed Tully wife when Robin was three, right out of infancy. Did they have to take their daughter too? But when he arrived at the Eyrie at sundown a fortnight later, his arrival delayed from a couple of freak storms, and quickly inquired about his supposed dying daughter to Ser Brynden, he simply guided him to the courtyard where a beautiful young girl with ebony eyes was watching his daughter Robin as she practiced her bow and arrow, his niece Sansa and Arya right beside her guiding her movements.

It was Snow White, the bastard daughter of Lyanna Stark and Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. The niece of his wife's sister and the betrothed of her Uncle Ser Brynden Tully his knight of the gate, she was family and therefore granted guest right within the Vale no matter how much his sister Alys and of course Robert liked to rant at him about that. Snow White was beyond radiant, as ever, and had changed from the last time he saw her two years past when Lysa died. Her features had become less child-like and much more womanly. Her hips were widening and breasts were forming out her chest.

She had flowered.

"Ser Brynden sent a raven to me the moment the fever started." Snow White explained at his dumbfounded look, slight amusement in her voice. "Thank the Gods I was in White Harbor at the time at the Manderly triplet's coming of age and quickly was able to board a ship there heading for the Vale. I arrived here nine days ago and spent them healing Robin. The moment the fever left her and she was well as any five year old girl, she asked to practice her archery and how could any Northern girl refuse such a request?"

That was right, Jon Arryn had forgotten that Snow White was a born healer, someone who healing came naturally as breathing. Since she was Targaryen and of the Frostfangs, he supposed magic would have to be very prevalent in her blood. The North was well known for its magic after all with their fairies, mermaids, giants, wargs, and other magical creatures/people that lived there. And Valyria was powerful magic there too, with the dragons, Targaryens not burning in fire and somewhat being able to control it, and reports of Valyrians actually healing people's injuries with fire.

But he had no idea Snow White was that powerful, he only heard of her healing scrapes and bruises. His little Robin had to be at death's door for Maester Colemon to send him that raven and still Snow White managed to heal her in nine days time when his best Maester couldn't?

Unbelievable.

"By the Gods," He heard a familiar murmur, snapping him from his musings. "You truly are a mirror image of her."

Jon turned and there was Robert Baratheon, the King of the Seven Kingdoms and his foster son, a few feet away in all his finery looking at Snow White in shock and disbelief. Ser Brynden and other Northern guards including the Greatjon, a massive man who could give Gregor Clegane a run for his gold, were around him making sure he didn't step any closer to Snow White, growling at Robert to stay where he stood. Of course Robert had made the trip with him from King's Landing for emotional support but with Snow White here now it was a recipe for disaster! He'd broken the sacred oath he gave to Ned! It was agreed between Jon and Hoster that every time Snow White visited the Vale or the Riverlands, she was to be guarded heavily by only his most trusted men and of course the Northernmen. And Robert Baratheon nor Tywin Lannister nor their family or faithful bannermen were ever to step foot in their lands until Snow White was safely back home in the North.

Or did he break his vow? Technically Snow White wasn't even suppose to be here. Ser Brynden had granted her guest right without his permission but thank the Gods he did or his daughter would surely be dead but now he feared war if Robert was foolish enough to attack the girl which from years of failed fostering he knew he certainly was.

"No that's all right Uncle Brynden, Greatjon." Snow White said as she walked towards them, snapping Jon from his frantic thoughts once again, her eyes narrowed on Robert Baratheon. "I'm glad he's here. I have a lot of complaints to tell this fatass so called King starting with that psychopath and her spoiled grandson destroying everything my Aunt Lysa created. But let's take this inside, I don't want to spoil little Robin's day with my shouting."

Jon Arryn cringed at the jab towards Robert, the last person (His cousin no less!) to make a joke about his weight spent a week in the black cells, but Robert for once didn't seem to mind in the slightest. He followed Snow White and her guards inside like a puppy trailing its owner. Ser Brynden ushered them into one of the empty war rooms where a large map of the Vale was edged upon the table. Sansa and Arya stood practicing outside with his daughter at Snow White's insistence and half the Northern guard stood with them. He found out from Ser Brynden that Cat was ill with her fifth child which is why she and Ned both stood behind in Winterfell leaving their family's care primarily to the Greatjon. As soon as they were inside, Snow White immediately went on a rampage against his sister who he heard from one of his faithful guards was currently nursing her grandson's wounds caused by him falling down a flight of stairs when drunk at a brothel.

The guard also told him in amusement that Snow White point blankly refused to heal him even after she was finished healing his daughter to his sister's fury with the added statement of 'Next time I hope he breaks his neck.'

"In the two short years Alys has been governing the Vale as regent since my Aunt passed and Jon fled for the Crownlands she's managed to undo over a decade of her tireless work." She started as she pointed to the map of the Vale with her elegant finger, her eyebrows narrowed in fury. "The mountain clans are back at war, the smallfolks rights are being stripped, the council is stacked with incompetent and corrupt people, and where is the Lord of the Vale when his land is going straight to the hells? In King's Landing running away from his responsibilities."

Jon was shamed. Snow White was right, he knew all this was happening and yet he still did nothing. He just couldn't bear to come back to the Eyrie and watch her ghost prowl along its halls. It would of killed him. He could barely take it now.

"What is it you want me to do?" Robert asked her as he lounged comfortably with his back against a chair, his ice blue eyes looking at hers with, dare say, fondness and caring. "Restore Jon as the Lord of the Vale? Release him as my Hand?"

She shook her head immediately.

"No. Jon is useless in these matters. He hasn't been the same since Lysa passed and I see he's still not the same now." She bluntly said, uncaring that Jon was in the room listening to everything she uttered against him. "Besides it was my Aunt Lysa who restored the peace between the Vale, not Jon Arryn. He preferred to just travel with lots of bannermen and ignore the warring clans. And apparently his sister feels the same way. But at least with Jon he helped the smallfolk out and tried to be as fair as possible, Alys and her grandson however could care less. She doesn't give a damn about anybody or anything but herself and Harrold. And I will throw that cunt down the moondoor myself before I see all that my Aunt Lysa worked for torn asunder! I want that crazy witch and her brat out of the Vale, I don't give a damn where they go but it better not be here! I want her grandson's rights stripped from him, you can make him a part of your Kingsguard when he reaches of age for all I care, and I want Ser Brynden to rule in little Robin's stead until she is of age to inherit the Vale as is her birthright."

Jon gasped at her words but Snow White showed no remorse for them. The flames in the hearth of the room rose substantially in her anger, the rage in which she spoke of his sister with frightened some of the guards who were unused to her outbursts over the years, but subsided when she was calm.

Snow White was truly a force to be reckoned with.

"Very well, I will oblige to your terms." Robert quickly agreed, shocking Jon to the core. "But since I am granting you three favors, I expect three favors in return."


	20. A Thousand Time More Beautiful Than You

.

"And when the Queen asks her mirror, it says; "My Queen, you are the fairest here so true. But Snow White is a thousand times more beautiful than you."

.

The priestess face was grave as she stared into the flames of the hearth in the Queen's chambers at Maegor's Holdfast.

"I'm afraid everything that they say about her is true, my Queen." She muttered as the beautiful, buxom blonde woman beside her voice hitched in horror at the news, the sound echoing across the empty bedchamber but for them two. "Snow White is the most fair maiden on any land she walks upon and a force to be reckoned with. Her elemental powers of ice and fire make her as such. She holds many hearts in her hand, including that of your husband King Robert of House Baratheon. She is destined to destroy everything you hold dear and steal your own children away from you. With her life your death goes hand in hand."

The Queen's gorgeous face was a mixture of terror and anguish, tears streaming down her vivid green eyes. A strangled sob forced its way out of her mouth and she started to hyperventilate, her vision blurring into little black dots.

Then she fainted.


	21. Bonus Chapter--Doran Martell

Snow White had everyone in Sunspear in love with her.

Even in a simple blue silk dress barefoot among the Water Gardens with him she outshined all the women in Dorne. His daughter Arianne was so jealous when she beheld Snow White's beauty for she hated to be outshined in looks and his niece Obara thought herself in love the moment her doe-like eyes fell on her amber ones when she pinned her down in their sparring.

And up until a few days ago Doran Martell believed Cersei Lannister to be the most beautiful woman he had ever beheld but now he saw she couldn't even lit a candle to Snow White's perfection. Snow White was beautiful on the inside and out, something Cersei couldn't even compare to being the cruel, vain cunt she was.

"She did what?"

Doran nodded at her words of shock as he watched the red comet soar above them from where he sat. He grabbed two blood oranges from his table lined with fruit and handed one to Snow White who took it gratefully.

"It is true." He said once again as Snow White bit into the blood orange. "Queen Cersei placed a bounty of fourteen million gold dragons on you and sent ravens to every sellsword company in Essos promising Lordships and Lands within the Seven Kingdoms if one of them managed to finish you off."

Snow White let out a low whistle as she wiped some of the juice out of her mouth.

"I don't even think there's that much gold in all the Westerlands to be honest and even if there was I seriously doubt Tywin Lannister would give that much to anyone, nevermind a sellsword." She replied as she glanced over to where a beautiful green snake was slithering a few feet away from them. "The Lannisters would probably pull a 'Pied Piper' thing on them if they even managed to utterly convince Tywin that they were the ones to do the deed with the sheer load of evidence they would need. 'Oh well seems you were truly the fellows to do the job as you were foolish enough to do it in broad daylight in front of tens of thousands of eye witnesses with your banners sewn into the dead assassins shirt so everyone will know, Oh no my good sirs, it's 14 thousand gold dragons, not million, sorry about the confusion, take it or leave it! Swear your vengeance all you want, I'm too rich with my glittering yellow rocks to care!' (Doran couldn't help but laugh out loud at her statement, she pulled an excellent imitation of Tywin Lannister almost as if she met the man which he knew for a fact she didn't) And Robert Baratheon is such a hypocrite to be angry at what she did. As I recall he did the same damn thing the day he heard of my existence and only stopped when he saw how much I looked like my mother Lyanna. If I had silver-white hair or purple eyes, I'd still be dodging knives and hidden swords!"

It was true. Snow White was hunted down (Perhaps even more so considering her life brought Lyanna Stark's death and she had the entire North on her side along with ties to the Vale and Riverlands) along with her other Targaryen kin including his nephew Arthur and sister Meria up until her eleventh nameday, when Robert Baratheon saw for the very first time that day in the Vale when she saved little Robin Arryn's life. Since then Snow White had Robert Baratheon under her dainty finger and everyone in Westeros knew it, he would do anything for her.

What a perfect addition to his master plan this surprise turned out to be.

"King Robert Baratheon is the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm." Doran explained as Snow White reached for another blood orange. "His word is law no matter how cruel or conflicting it might be. Nothing gets past his say so and he decreed three years ago to stop assassination attempts on you with an extreme punishment of death, having your land and titles stripped, or being imprisoned in the black cells to anyone in the Seven Kingdoms who did not obey that order. Not only did Queen Cersei disobey those orders but she also offered land she had no right in giving out. Only with a King's permission can a Lordship and lands be bestowed upon a man. Robert Baratheon was furious when he found out what she'd done."

She rolled her eyes and snorted.

"So what did he do to her?" Snow White took a huge bite of the blood orange as she spoke. "I doubt it was anything that bad as dying or being imprisoned. She is the mother of his children, the heirs to his throne, and his Queen. What did she not get to wear her crown for a fortnight or did he dismiss her handmaidens at night forcing her to light her candles by herself?"

Doran grinned as his amber eyes lined with her black ones, satisfaction and dark victory rushing through his veins.

"Queen Cersei Baratheon of the Seven Kingdoms is now Lady Cersei Lannister of Casterly Rock," He told her as her beautiful dark eyes widened in disbelief, dropping the blood orange in her shock. "A divorced woman and sent back to her father's home in disgrace."


	22. Interlude--Illyrio and Snow White

Snow White was without a single doubt in his mind the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and that was saying much because Illyrio Mopatis didn't know a single spot in the world he hadn't traveled to.

Her beautiful thick ink locks fell halfway to her waist free of tangles and her thick black eyelashes framed her equally black doe-like eyes perfectly. Her plump lips were as red as a pomegranate seed and her ebony eyebrows were perfectly arched. Her porcelain skin was radiant and seemed to glow despite it been late in the evening. Her facial features looked like they were carved by angels themselves and her body by the Summer Isle goddess of fertility. The silk green dress she wore showed off her ample hips and cut along her generous bust. She was truly a sight to behold.

At any other time, Illyrio supposed every man in Pentos would be tripping all over themselves for simply a mere touch from such a beauty as Snow White...if she wasn't about to burn to death a group of them, that was.

"You cannot do this!" Ordello a Magister (Well ex-Magister Illyrio supposed) from Pentos cried from the pyre he was tied to, along with many other men and women bound beside him echoing his statement. "We have kept to the laws of Braavos! We have no slaves, we pay our servants-"

Snow White glared at him as she raised her flame covered hand dangerously close to his face, effectively cutting off the rest of his statement as he quivered in fear before her like the coward he was.

"Collaring and beating men, women, and children like animals is keeping Braavosi law?" Snow White snapped back at him, the flames rising in her fury singeing Ordello's thin face as he cried out in pain. "Making the cost of shelter and food higher than that of a servant's pay thus keeping them indebted to you no matter how hard or long they work is keeping Braavosi law? Flaunting banners from slave cities and trading with them even though you know the fruits of their labor was made by the blood of slaves is keeping Braavosi law? Deflowering unwilling women in some insane tradition no one understands to keep your lands prosperous and slitting the throat of your prince when there's a famine to appease Gods even the Faceless Men have no clue about is keeping Braavosi law? Selling women and children to brothels, some who have not even reached their tenth nameday, and giving them little or no pay because they somehow still 'owe' you is keeping Braavosi law? That is keeping Braavosi law? That is what you're telling me!?"

The massive crowd who gathered a few feet away from the pyre cheered at her words, many of them former 'servants' and 'prostitutes' themselves. Their eyes were alit with savage vengeance as they watched the people who had tormented them their whole lives struggle with their bonds, trying in vain to escape where there was clearly no way out. The irony was not lost on Illyrio.

"We beg forgiveness-"One of the women cried, the one who owned a brothel along with her husband that sold children and unwilling girls to men, also forcing them to drink moontea if ever their belly swelled with child. She was badly beaten, almost unrecognizable as when the coup happened the ones she enslaved unleashed their wrath on her. She was lucky that they used most of their strength savagely ripping apart her husband and she was able to escape temporarily or else she would not be alive right now. Though perhaps he supposed she wasn't so lucky as she was about to be burned to a crisp.

Snow White spat on her face.

"Take it up with the Gods, you'll be seeing them soon enough!" Snow White snarled at her, looking at the woman in disgust and then turning her head towards the crowd. "LET THIS BE A LESSON FOR THE REST OF YOU! THIS IS THE FREE CITY OF PENTOS, A SLAVE CITY NO LONGER! THOSE WHO DO NOT ABIDE BY THE LAWS WILL BE PUNISHED, NOBLE AND COMMONER ALIKE! AND FOR THOSE WHO COMMIT THE WORST KINDS OF MONSTROCITIES LIKE THE ONES TIED TO THIS PYRE WILL BE STRIPPED OF EVERYTHING AND WILL DIE SCREAMING! THERE IS NO AMOUNT OF BRIBERY OR BLACKMAIL OR PROTECTION THAT YOU THINK YOU HAVE THAT CAN SAVE YOU FROM THIS FATE!"

She dropped the fire from her hand down to the pyre and the effect was instantaneous. Soon their shrieks of agony filled the summer air and the crowd's savage cheers followed soon after. Illyrio thought it would be over quickly as there wasn't much wood for the pyre but then he noticed that the fire stopped, actually stopped, and moved back from them after a while only to continue the process after a few moments.

In an instant he understood and he glanced to where Snow White was. She was using her fire elemental powers to draw out their agony, uncaring of their pleads for mercy, to the crowd's satisfaction.

The screams finally stopped at dawn and their charred bodies were hung over the gates of Pentos as a reminder/warning to anyone who thought about breaking the laws, including him.


End file.
